Lips of an Angel
by Animelover199977
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are in a band together. Lucy thinks her life is going good for her but soon her past comes back kicking her in the ass. What will come of the band and her relationship with Laxus? rated m for language and possible lemons in the future plus alcohol! Inspired by xxSaphireBluexx 's voice of an angel.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me but while writing this I was listening to rock music so I got the idea of having Lucy in a band with Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and Grey. I got inspiration from xxSaphireBluexx. I loved Voice of an Angel! All the songs in this story, I don't own : (. Plus I don't own Fairy Tale, Hiro Mashima does. I will put a link to all the songs at the bottom, so without further ado I present Lips of an Angel.

As the tall blonde walked out on stage, grabbing his microphone, he could hear the screams of adoring fans fawning over his bands music. The next to walk out on stage was a very muscular man with black hair and piercings on his arms and face giving him that bad boy look. As he waved out to the fans, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of what they would do after the show, drinking and dancing at his favorite club All Niters. After him was a petite blonde girl who had black highlights and her lip was pierced. She was giving the crowd her signature smile that would make the guys go crazy. Finally a shorter man, but still being taller than the blonde girl, walked out grinning like a fool as the roar of the crowd hit his ears and got his adrenaline going about a mile a minute. The blonde man then gave the crowd a look of pure seduction as he started to sing.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_All the guys in the crowd stared wide eyed at the girl ripping at the guitar head banging to the beat while the women were practically drooling over the guys. _

_(chorus)_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without _

_An overdose of you_

_I don't want to live,_

_I don't want to breathe_

_Unless I feel you next to me_

_You take away the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't want to sleep,_

_I don't want to dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Chorus_

_Breathing life waking up _

_My eyes open up_

_The man with the piercings on the bass started head banging along with the girl while the pink hair man was on drums killing it._

_Chorus_

_Oh how I adore you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you _

_The way you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

After the concert, the band went up to their tore bus to get ready for the after party. The blonde man, Laxus, ending up wearing a tight white muscle shirt that stretched over his muscles deliciously while his signature coat hung off his shoulders. His black pants making his spiky hair pop out even more along with his scar across his right eye that he earned from his abusive father when he was ten. The man with the piercings, Gajeel, was wearing a black shirt with loose fitting jeans that had chains hanging off the back pocket into one of his belt loops with his combat boots underneath. His black long hair hanging off his shoulders down his back. The pink haired man, Natsu, was wearing a vest the showed off his abs greatly with loose jeans with a pair of black tennis shoes to bring out his pink hair. The girl, Lucy, walked out and all the men's jaws dropped. She was wearing a pair of ultra tight pair of black short shorts with thigh high, high heeled boots with a hot pink fishnet shirt with a half jacket with silver skulls that showed and incredible amount of cleavage. She had her hair in a high ponytail with two strands hanging down to frame her face with her bangs covering her left eye. Her makeup consisted of pink eye shadow with thick lines of eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye that made her brown eyes pop out. She never really wore lipstick anymore since she got her lip piercing in all the time but it suited her. Laxus stood up first and walked to his girlfriend shocked that she, who was innocent when he met her a year ago, could change into this sexy girl in a blink of an eye that made his inner beast want to ravish her. Normally, when they weren't doing shows or going to parties, she would be in simple jeans and a tight t-shirt and it would still make him go crazy. He kissed her, loving the feeling of that sexy ring on his lips. When he pulled away, he looked down and stared wide eye at her shirt " New shirt?". She smiled and nodded. "Do you like it? Erza gave it to me she said it came from her special collection of clothes but it fit me better." "Oh yeah!"

They walked to one of their favorite clubs, hoping to have some fun before they left to go see Laxus's grandfather in the morning. When they got there, their friend Elfman was on his shift of being the bouncer and gladly let them enter free of charge. Gajeel instantly went and got himself a beer at the bar and made his way to the dance floor. Natsu went to dance with his girlfriend, Lissanna, while Laxus and Lucy went to find a private booth and order some drinks from the barmaid, Mirajane, who gladly gave them shots at a discount price since she was a close friend of Lucy. Lucy loved her life, hot ass boyfriend, great friends who have her back with anything, making a living doing what she loved, it was paradise for her. After a 6 shots she started to feel buzzed. After hooking up with Laxus, she learned how to handle her alcohol but was always wasted before him and he took more shots. But either way she always had a good time with her boyfriend, even if he would tease her and god did he love it when she pouted. It was the cutest thing in the world to him. Laxus noticed his girlfriend starring off in space again and started chuckling. He picked her up and placed her on his lap loving the feeling of her pressed up against him. Soon everyone came back, Natsu with his girlfriend who instantly pulled her into his lap while she blushed a bright red, and Gajeel who had a very drunk girl in his lap, rubbing his chest.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Lucy said to the poor girl who was still looking uncomfortable. "It took me a while to get used to this beast." Pointing at Laxus.

"But you love it when I'm a beast don't ya babe."

"Occasionally" She said with a smirk.

"Oh I'll show you. See you guys back at the bus." And with that he threw a buzzed Lucy over his shoulder and walked out the club.

The two girls at the table started to get to know each other while the men were laughing back and forth.

"Hi I'm Lissanna."

"Levy" the drunk girl said giggling. "Do you wanna take shots with me since this asshole here won't?" pointing at Gajeel.

"Hell no I'm not taking girly shots like that, I like my beer."

"I would love to!" Lissanna said happily. So they told Mirajane, who Levy found out was Lissanna's older sister, to get them a round of whatever she found suitable. Mirajane brought them two different shots each.

"Lissanna, you have a Slippery Nipple and a Fuzzy Dick."

"Oh yeah she's got some slippery nipples when you lick them enough" Natsu said making the young girl blush and smack his chest.

"And for you Levy, you have a Screaming Orgasm and Purple Hooters."

"I beat she dose have some screaming orgasm, especially if you're with me." Gajeel said causing Natsu to laugh and Levy to blush wildly.

"Thanks babe" Levy said to Mirajane as she turned to leave.

"Alright….One….Two…Three!" the girls shouted, tipping their heads back letting the alcohol run down their throats. They sat back laughing. The guys getting ideas of where to take them since the bus is currently occupied by a man and a girl with a set of lungs on her when he hit the right spot. Natsu thought the park while Gajeel thought a hotel one night couldn't hurt. The girls didn't care they just kept drinking and talking. By the end of the night, they were best friends, even exchanged phone numbers and promised to call each other everyday. The guys where just happy to finally pull them apart with Lissanna saying she was dumping Natsu for Levy and Levy telling the same to Gajeel to be with Lissanna.

"But we are made for each other you cant pull that apart now! I will miss you Levy!" "I'll text you everyday." The girls saying their goodbyes and going on their way with their men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry I realized I didn't put the link at the bottom of the last chapter. My bad! And I apologize if it seemed short. I will definitely make this one longer and more detailed. This is the link for Comatose by Skillet : **** watch?v=V9XOC39NjVU**

**Sorry again! Btw don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. And sorry for any spelling mistakes in this chapter and the last.**

**Laxus's POV**

As we were walking down the street, I couldn't help but to stare at the little blonde swinging side to side like she was listening to music in her own little world, not caring what people would think. This sexy little thing sure knew how to make a man go crazy with her hips swaying like that. My smile turned into a smirk as I reached out and grabbed her ass. She looked back and me and smiled that sexy grin. I knew she was up to something tonight and I couldn't wait to get to the bus and make her scream. I found I was addicted to it after hearing it the first time. Thinking about those delicious legs wrapped around my waist as I drove into her was making me hard. As we kept walking, I couldn't help but notice the scar on her back through her shirt and I frowned as I remember how she got it.

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't help the thoughts that were running wildly in my head. I smiled as they got dirtier and dirtier. I looked back to give Laxus a wink when I noticed he was frowning looking at my back. I knew he was looking at the scar I had and it pained me to see him go through the memory of how I got it.

I was sixteen at the time and of course being rebellious toward my father. My mother died when I was 6 so she didn't have to put up with me. Suicide was her key to getting out of a marriage and a kid she supposedly despised, at least that's what my dad always told me when he got pissed at me, although I always hoped he would come back and say sorry even though he never did. He blamed mom's death on me when I was 8, that's when I really started to turn against him. I started wearing more black and disobeying him just for shits and giggles, I didn't care. He never showed his love to me, he was always about his business. When I turned 13, he had the nerve to tell me I had to marry into a rich, snobby family or else he would lose his business. Of course me being me, I told him to go fuck himself and shove the company up his ass. Later on that night I ran away from his mansion to let off some steam. I walked for at least 3 hours before finding a piercer willing to pierce me. I had been planning for weeks to get my lip done and maybe my tongue too but decided against my tongue since it could cause major damage. I didn't leave the mansion empty handed though, I had $500 I had been saving up so I could get a tattoo too. Although the guy said he wouldn't tattoo me, he would still pierce me so I let him do it. I loved it and knew my father would shit bricks when I returned. However I had not planned to be taken and dragged back to the mansion to hear hell from my dad. Apparently one of the maids came to check on me and found me gone and went straight to my father. Boy did he really raise hell when he saw what I did. 3 years later, I had snuck out again wanting to see a band I heard one of the maids talking about. I got into town and looked for the stadium the band was supposed to be playing in. I figured since I was dressed in a tight little black strapless dress and some of my high heeled boots with spikes, I could find a way in one way or another. Eventually I found the place and saw a huge sign with the bands name, Five Finger Death Punch. I got so excited I went up to the booth and got a discount on the tickets, only $30 but hey I was still getting in. I found a spot in the crowd and waited for the show to start, when three guys came up drunk talking about wanting to have fun with me and show me a good time. I was kind of scared and told them politely to leave me alone but they refused, insisting I come with them. Suddenly a huge dude come up and steps between the men and me. "I believe the chick told you to leave her the fuck alone, didn't she?" I heard him say. I was studying his back and saw he was ripped and the tight black shirt showed it all off. I could have sworn I was drooling when he turned back around and saw me. I quickly looked away, embarrassed that I almost got caught. I could feel him looking down at me so I moved my head back to face him and noticed his stormy blue eyes. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding "Thanks man. Those guys were creeps. I'm Lucy by the way."

"Laxus and don't worry about those guys. They won't mess with you anymore I'll see to it." His face was all serious as he spoke to me.

"What do you mean you'll see to it? "

"I mean I'll stay by your side so no creeps come after you, aright Blondie."

"Hey you're blonde to" I said pointing at his hair. "But thanks I appreciate it."

"No problem. So what's a chick like you doing here anyway?"

"If you really wanna know, I ran away from my uptight dad who's a jackass."

"Looks like me and you are on the same boat, except my dad's and abusive asshole."

I looked up at him shocked and then slowly smiled and stuck out my hand. He raised and eyebrow at me and put his hand in my hand. I turned it over and wrote my number in the palm of his hand. He looked at my writing before asking why.

"Well you obviously aren't a creep and you are protecting me so I wanna pay you back." I shook my head at what I said " I didn't mean like that I swear! I just wanted to maybe hang out with you sometime after the concert." He eyed me and then nodding his head. The music started and we were only listening to music now and enjoying this time to ourselves. After the concert, Laxus offered to walk me home so we could talk some more, which we did until we got to the gates of the mansion then his eyes became huge.

"Holy shit! Blondie, why would you need to sneak out? I mean shit this place is huge. You could easily hide anywhere in there."

" It's tougher than you think with the maids running around stalking you." I giggled, "well the tricky part is getting back in without being caught, especially by my dad."

"Well call me anytime Blondie." He smirked as he turned and started walking away.

I climbed back in my window only to be greeted by my father who was pissed as ever.

"Where the hell have you been? Out fucking random guys probably like the whore you are. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter."

"What the fuck man, I was at a concert, not fucking random dudes. Why would I do that?" I asked getting pissed but trying to keep my anger at a minimum while he let his fly.

" Because your whore ass keeps sneaking out at night. And I know you because you're your mother's daughter. That bitch was forever screwing other guys and not focusing on her work like you are doing." He screamed at me while growing more pissed.

"Life is not just about work dad. Get your head out of your ass and see for yourself." By this point I was extremely pissed, almost in tears.

" You don't talk to me like that young lady. I am your father. I WORK . I do what a man is supposed to do while you leave to go screw men." He screamed as I turned to walk away from him. I didn't notice he grabbed a near by metal lamp and swung it at me. It hit my back, forcing me to fall over and hit my head on the coffee table. A piece of the lamp broke off and sliced my back deep, it started bleeding down my back onto my leg, while my head was bleeding. By this time I was pissed. I stood up and grabbed at the piece of metal that was sticking out my back and threw it at the wall next to his head.

" I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT OLD MAN! I'M OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as a few tears ran down my face from the pain in my back. I turned and walked out of the front door while he yelled that I was never to return, not like I cared, I've been ready to leave this place since I was young. I got to the gates and opened them up taking out my phone. I texted Laxus and asked if he could meet me somewhere, anywhere I just needed him. He texted back asking where so I told him at the stadium since we both knew the way. I limped there and held my hand on my back stopping the blood from gushing out. I saw Laxus already there waiting for me. As I limped toward him, he saw me and ran to me demanding what happened so I told him as he carried me to the nearest hospital. When we got there, the nurse asked if he was family and he just blurted out that he's my boyfriend. The nurse seemed to accept this and got my into a room. They put stitches into my back and a few on my head while Laxus paced back and forth in the waiting room. The doctors gave me pain killers as Laxus walked in the room looking worried. I couldn't help but to smile at him while he asked the doctor about my condition. The doctor of course telling him I was fine but I will have a headache the next few days and to take it easy as the stitches heal. When the doc left, Laxus came and sat on the bed.

"Why did you call me to come get you, why didn't you just go straight to the hospital?"

I smiled at him "I needed to see you again and I figured a big strong guy like you would help me out. But I have no clue where I'm staying after I get out." I laughed.

"With me of course, since I told the nurse I was your boyfriend I intend on helping you out Blondie."

"Really! Awe thank you Laxus. I swear I wont be trouble, well too much." I wink and grin at him. He just laughs and shakes his head. When I got released we went to his little apartment in the city and he told me to lay down in his bed and rest while he cooks diner. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. After a few weeks he asked me out and I said yes of course. Since then I learned he was in a band and they got a record label and started their tour, Laxus taking me with them since he couldn't stand to be apart from me for too long.

I smile as I think back to how supportive he was of me when I was having trouble with my father and how he was there for me in my time of need. I turned around and put my hands on his cheeks leaning up to give him a passionate kiss while his hands wrapped around my waist, holding me close. When I pulled away, I smiled at him.

"Don't reminisce in the past when it's so much better in the future. I'm glad I have that scar, it reminds me that you were there to take care of me when I needed you the most." I give him a gentle kiss and slip out of his arms, grabbing his hand and walking back to the tour bus.

**I didn't want to go right into them having sex and I wanted to give you guys a little taste of Lucy's past and how she met Laxus. The next chapters will probably be Natsu's and Gajeel's pasts, then the fun between Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and Lissanna. Thanks for the favorites and follows my peeps! Mmmwwwaaahh! (blows kiss to all of you) I kinda wanna have a song in the next few chapters but not sure. O well! You all shall find out. Thanks again!**


End file.
